


Concubine AU

by Hayluhalo



Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2018 [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Ultimates, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Concubine AU, M/M, Tony Stark Bingo 2018, fic art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 09:58:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayluhalo/pseuds/Hayluhalo
Summary: Inspired by the concubine AU series "Today when..." by the lovely Fluffypanda!





	Concubine AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fluffypanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypanda/gifts).
  * Inspired by [today when fox-kits come out of their den into snow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047539) by [Fluffypanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypanda/pseuds/Fluffypanda). 



> I really hope you like it Fluffypanda! :3
> 
> I mean, how could I say no to a concubine AU! If you haven't read the story yet, please do. It's such a treat!
> 
> Also for the free prompt in the Tony Stark bingo 2018.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always very appreciated :3 
> 
> I'm also on tumblr : [hayluhalo.tumblr.com](hayluhalo.tumblr.com)


End file.
